Birthdays are like Anniversaries
by Simon Seville
Summary: Mentos and Coke can lead to a lot more trouble then you think. If you forget her birthday, the only words you should say for the rest of the night are "yes" and "dear".


**Hola! Guess what? It's my birthday! Hehe! In honor of my birth, I wanted to publish this story. As I am typing this, I have no idea what it's going to be about. This AN… I have no idea… roll with me! **** I hope you like this. I don't know how this'll turn out, but I hope you like it none the less.**

**_page brake_**

"Happy birthday, Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed as he handed his girlfriend the pink and red roses.

"Oh Alvin! There beautiful! I love them! I can't believe you even remembered my birthday. I thought you were going to forget. This is wonderful!" Brittany gushed as she sniffed the roses. She smiled as she gave Alvin a hug.

Alvin looked at Brittany and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe… why would I forget? I'd never forget this day! Not when my life depends on it- er- I mean when I love you so much and uh… I'd never want you to leave me." Alvin blushed quite flustered at the situation.

**_page brake_**

"Wha- how- when- oh my gosh I love it!" Jeanette gushed at the book in her hands. "How'd you get it?"

"Oh, well, it turns out J.K Rolling came to one of our concerts and, well, I asked her if she could sign it for you." Simon said biting his tongue. For her birthday, Simon had given Jeanette the first book in the _Harry Potter_ series signed by J.K Rolling.

"I can't believe you got to meet her! Twice at that. Now we both have signed books!" Jeanette squealed hugging Simon.

"Yeah… we sure do…"

**_page brake_**

"Theodore! This is so cute and creative! I'm going to play with it every single game!" Eleanor cried as she pulled the soccer ball closer to her chest.

"Well, you know. Only the best for my best friend." Theodore replied wiggling in his chair uncomfortably. Theodore had decided to get Eleanor a soccer ball with all the reasons he liked her written on the ball. Words like "Funny personality", and "Life is Better with you Around".

"You are so sweet! Oh, how am I ever going to match this gift?" Eleanor sighed with happiness.

"Oh… you don't have to." Theodore said softly taking Eleanor's hand in his.

**_page brake_**

_2 hours earlier_

"Hey boys, I hope you have your gifts ready. The chipette's birthday dinner is tonight. I want you boys to give your gifts before the dinner so we don't have to worry about them getting lost or smashed at the restaurant." Dave explained as he entered the boys' room.

A look of shock and horror spread across their faces. Their mouths' ajar.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot their birthdays?" Dave groaned.

"Okay, we won't tell you then!" Alvin laughed nervously.

"How could you boys forget? Alvin, your dating Brittany at that! You boys have got to remember that birthdays are like anniversaries! If you forget that, then the only words you should say that night are "yes" and "dear".

"We're sorry, Dave!" Theodore cried. "We were just… busy…" Theodore stuttered getting death glairs from Alvin and Simon.

**_page brake_**

_Yesterday _

"Alvin. This has trouble written all over it!" Simon scolded his older brother.

"What are you my mom?" Alvin rolled his eyes putting the coke bottle down. "Theodore, give me the Mentos." Alvin motioned for Theodore to toss them to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Theodore asked passing the pack of Mentos to Alvin.

"Are you sure riding in a car is a good idea? Yes! So what's the harm of making a car powered but Mentos and coke?" Alvin shrugged.

"Everything. Especially when you're going to dump 3 packs into the bottle and send it flying on a skateboard!" Simon replied throwing his arms in the air.

"Whatever Mr. Logic. I'm the oldest." Alvin replied smugly.

"Whatever."

Alvin tied the duct tape around the coke bottle onto his skateboard while turning it sideways preparing it for its journey. He placed a tube for the Mentos to fall into.

"Ready boys?" Alvin asked preparing to drop the Mentos.

"No."

"And it's off!" Alvin exclaimed with joy watching the skateboard zoom past them.

"Alvin… I think its heading towards Dave's car…" Theodore said slowly.

"You aimed it at his car?!" Simon seethed.

"I thought it would be cool to see a comparison!" Alvin yelled throwing his hands up in surrender.

The car bumped into the said of Dave's car leaving a small dent in the passenger side door. A trail of coke leading to where the boys were standing.

"Theodore, you get the hose and clean up the coke trail! Simon… uh… help me fix the car so Dave doesn't kill us!" Alvin yelled while the brothers scattered to clean up the mess.

**_page brake_**

"Yes, I'm sure you were. You boys have 2 hours to get your act together. The dinner's at 6:30." Dave said leaving the boys room.

"This is all your fault, Alvin!" Simon scolded while crossing his arms.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Alvin fired.

"You were the one who launched the Mentos car into Dave's car. If you didn't, we wouldn't have been distracted, and we might have remembered the girls' birthday!"

"You said **might**, implying we **might** have forgotten!" Alvin yelled.

"Yeah, well you-"

"GUYS! Stop arguing! We have 2 hours to get the girls birthday gifts. Now… what are we going to do on such short notice?" Theodore said as he stepped between the two feuding brothers.

"Theodore's right." Simon sighed.

"Well, the answer's simple. We go to the mall to look for something." Alvin replied shrugging his shoulders.

"No, the mall is too big. We'll never have time to figure something out without any idea beforehand." Simon contradicted with a frown.

"Well, how about a gift card to the movies?" Theodore suggested.

"Too impersonal. I think it needs to be something that they would truly enjoy. Something special and unique that shows we did remember. Gift cards scream "I forgot your birthday". They're last minute resorts." Simon said.

"Who doesn't like getting free money?" Alvin mumbled. "I think it's a great idea Theo!"

"Think about it, Alvin. The girls are close friends. They expect more from us than gift cards and random mall items." Simon argued.

"I think Simon has a point. We need something they'll enjoy. Alvin, your dating Brittany. Why not get her some pink and red roses? Their romantic and special." Theodore said.

"Great idea Theodore! Roses are Brittany's favorite flower! She loves them. You're the best little brother ever!" Alvin exclaimed with excitement.

"Excuse me?" Simon grunted.

"Well, you too. I guess." Alvin smirked.

"Whatever. What should I do for Jeanette?"

"You could give her you autographed _Harry Potter _book. She loves the series. Besides, she had to miss the book signing because she got sick." Alvin replied.

"What?! No! I love that more than I love myself!" Simon yelled running up and hugging the book.

"What?..." Theodore looked confused at Simon's behavior.

"Come on Si. It's for Jeanette. And she'll love you forever…" Alvin sang.

Simon looked at the book and back at Alvin. He has a point. He truly did care about Jeanette, and would do anything to make her happy. Besides, he had nothing else to give her for her birthday. Why not something special. It's not like he could take a picture of the book. But still, he knew it would be hard to part with the book. It was signed by J.K Rolling for crying out loud. With a sigh, Simon replied:

"I'll do it. But only because I… uh- I'm infatuated by her…" Simon said hoping that by using a big word Alvin and Theodore wouldn't understand he loved her.

"Great. Now, what about Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"A cook book. Duh!" Alvin said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"No, I gave her that last year. I need something different."

"She likes soccer doesn't she?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then get her a soccer ball." Alvin replied getting feed up with this already.

"No. It's not special enough." Theodore said with a sigh of defeat.

"Well, you could write why you like her. Compliment her. Draw pictures. That way, when she thinks of soccer she'll think of you and how much you care." Simon said.

"That's perfect! Thanks Simon!" Theodore jumped off his bed. "I'm going to go buy a soccer ball. Bye guys!" Theodore ran out of the door. A smile of victory was on his face.

"And I'm going to buy roses." Alvin said as he strode out the door.

Simon looked down at the book.

"Time to wrap you up…" Simon frowned. He felt selfish. Jeanette was more important than this book. He could part with it.

**_page brake_**

Alvin grabbed his bike from the grange and started heading for Walgreens. They always had roses in the black containers by the register. They were also cheap. Cheap may sound mean, but A. Alvin was on a time crunch, and B. money was hard to come by with Alvin's poor chore record. Besides, Walgreens was only a mile from their house.

Alvin chained his bike to the bike rack in front of the store. As he walked in, the smell of magazines and cleaner hit his nose. Surveying the Alvin headed over to were the flowers were normally located. He looked down with a smile, but was quickly replaced with a frown.

There were no roses in the container! None. Alvin couldn't believe it. There were always flower there. He had never seen them sold out! Of course, luck wouldn't be on Alvin's side. Now Brittany was going to kill him! Still denying the fact that the store was sold out of roses, Alvin walked up the register.

"Excuse me, miss. But are there really no flowers left?" Alvin asked slightly annoyed at the situation at hand.

The lady looked up from her iPhone. "I'm sorry, but someone just bought the last few bouquets. We won't have more until tomorrow."

"Who bought them?!" Alvin asked outraged. Now he was sure he would never hear the end of it. Brittany would dump him for sure. Dave would nag him until the end of time.

"I don't really know how that would help you, sir. You might want to try Kroger. They have nice flowers there too."

With a sigh of defeat, Alvin nodded his head walking out of the store. This was just perfect. Now he had to go ride his bike 5 miles to Kroger! This was not going to be fun. Riding a bike for 6 miles with flowers in your hands is not an easy task.

'_Maybe I should go home and get my old bike basket…'_

**_page brake_**

Theodore skipped merrily down the stairs to find Dave. A soccer ball can't be that much trouble. All he had to do was get Dave to drive him to Sports Authority, get a soccer ball, a white sharpie, and come up with reasons why he liked her. This was almost too easy! With a smile on his face, Theodore walked up to Dave.

"Dave, can we go by Sports Authority, and then Office Max? I have the perfect gift idea for Eleanor."

"Sure, Theodore. What've you got in mind?" Dave asked.

"I was thinking about getting a soccer ball and writing all the reasons I think Eleanor is a great friend. That way, when she plays soccer, she'll think of me." Theodore blush. Whenever she played soccer, she'd have positive memories. Whenever she played soccer, he would be thought of. It made Theodore pleased on the inside.

"That's a great idea Theodore. I'm sure Eleanor will love that." Dave said with a smile. "I'll go get my car keys."

"Okay. Thanks, Dave!"

"No problem."

**_Page brake_**

'_I can't believe how selfish I'm being right now! My best friend in the whole world birthday's today and I have nothing to give her. I could give her my signed Harry Potter book, but I'm so selfish! Maybe I'm not. Yeah! That's right. I mean, it's an autographed book. That's like getting a poster signed by Josh Hutcherson and then giving that to your best friend. It may be the best gift in the world to some fan girl, but inside you know it hurts to give something like that away. I'm not selfish; I just don't want to part with something so special to me. Why am I so consumed with feeling selfishness? It's stupid! I can do this. Right?'_

"AG!" Simon screamed flopping down on his bed. He coved his face with his hands. Why was this bugging him so much? "I really just need to wrap the dang think and get it over with." Simon murmured.

"SIMON! I'm taking Theodore to Sports Authority and Office Depot. We'll be back in 30 minutes." Dave call.

"Okay, Dave!"

Sitting up, Simon went to the hall closet to wrap to book.

**_page brake_**

'_Stupid Walgreens. Stupid lady. Stupid birthdays! Stupid Mentos. Stupid car. Stupid Dave! Everything's stupid!' _

Getting off his back, Alvin walked into Kroger. The cool air felt good in June. He was dying outside.

'_I should get in the pool when I get home.'_

Alvin started looking for the flowers around the front of the store. There were daisies, sunflowers, and everything in between. But guess what? There were no roses. Oh the irony!

'_Maybe God is trying to tell me something. I hate everything! Why is this happening to me?! Why can't I find some stupid roses?! I need roses! Where can I find some cheap roses? Flop my life.' _Alvin cursed in his head.

"This would happen to me. I give up! I give up! I guess I will never hear the end of it from Britt-

' _That's it! Miss Miller has a garden! She has a rose bush in her front year! Now all I have to do is figure out how to cut them without anyone noticing anything. Maybe I can get Simon to distract the girls.'_

Perfect.

**_page brake_**

Theodore was on cloud nine! This had to be the best idea Simon had ever had! Eleanor would love it. How could he screw up a soccer ball? Nothing could go wrong!

Theodore looked at the selection of soccer balls on the wall. There were so many! It made his head spin. What's the difference between a pro soccer ball, and a kid soccer ball? They looked the same to Theodore. Why were there specifications? And what did size have to do with anything? The difference between a size 3 soccer ball and a size 5 soccer ball looked the same to Theodore. What was the right size for Eleanor?

'_I don't want to get anything too big. Then she might now even be able to play with it. It might hurt her. Wait, can soccer balls hurt you? Ug… I hate sports.' _Theodore picked up a size 3 soccer ball before walking back over to Dave so he could pay for the ball.

**_page brake_**

'_Why don't we have any good wrapping paper? We have Christmas wrapping paper, the corny "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper, stupid glittery wrapping paper, and even wrapping paper with us on it! Why do we even have that? Who gives a gift with wrapping paper of themselves wrapped on it? Oh right. I forgot. I related to the most egotistical person on earth. Why don't we have just plain purple wrapping paper? Or better yet, why don't we just have solid wrapping paper in general? Maybe I should make my own wrapping paper. It's gotta be better than searching through this closet.'_

"This would happen to me." Simon muttered. "Why can't we just have plain old wrapping paper? I really don't want to use "Happy Birthday!" wrapping paper. I guess I don't have a choice."

Simon fished through the supply closet pulling out the "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper, along with some shiny purple ribbon, scissors, and tape. Satisfied, Simon headed back to his shared bedroom and started wrapping the book.

"Bye J.K. Rolling." Simon said before he started wrapping the book.

About halfway in, Simon heard the front door open and close.

"SIMON! I need your help!" Alvin called from downstairs.

'_Crap you Alvin. I'm busy wrapping this book. I hate wrapping things. I should have just put this in a box and been done with it.'_

"With what? I'm busy!"

The sound of footsteps and the opening of the door was heard before Alvin barged in. "I need to distract the chipettes while I cut some of the roses from Miss Miller's garden." Alvin replied sheepishly.

"Why can't you just buy some like a civilized person?" Simon asked rolling his eyes. "And why do I have to be a part of this?"

"All the stores are sold out, and I kind of don't have to money to go and get a custom bouquet from the flower shop."

"What happened to your money, Alvin? Oh, wait. I forgot. You spend it on a pair of x-ray goggles from the back of a comic book." Simon said sarcastically. "Maybe if you were more responsible I'd help you."

"What ever happened to brotherhood? Family? Trust? Besides, how was I supposed to know they were just a hoax?"

"Just learn you lesson about never buying something from the back of a comic book, Alvin."

"Whatever! Just help me! I just hooked up with Brit 2 months ago! Do you want my head to be cut off by her razor sharp words? You realize that her nails are real right? Real sharp! I guarantee you she's not afraid to use them!"

"Don't you think your being a little dramatic here?"

"No! Just help me!" Alvin said shaking his brother in desperation.

"First, get your hands off me." Simon said with an annoyed voice.

"Sorry." Alvin pulled his hands back as if he were being burned by Simon's cold glare.

"Second, I'll help you, if you do my chores for a month."

"A month! Seriously? Why your chores?!" Alvin cried in outrage.

"Because, Alvin. You're cutting roses off of someone else's property. Plus, if you get caught, were both dead meat! If I'm risking getting grounded for a month, then your risking doing my chores for a month."

Alvin looked at Simon with annoyance written all over his face. A month?! Really?! But, never the less, he did need a distracting if he wanted to avoid getting caught by one of the girls. And he really did want to have to break up with Brittany. Was it really worth it though? Maybe…

"Deal." Alvin replied lowering his head in defeat.

"Good. Now, help he wrap this. I suck it."

**_page brake_**

"You better love me for this." Simon said annoyed. Alvin just rolled his eyes before placing a quick kiss on Simon's lips. "Not that kind of love!" Simon wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Shut up. We shall never speak of this moment again. Now go and talk to the girls and Miss Miller. Give me 5 minutes. Got it?"

"Got it." Simon rolled his eye.

"Good. Now go!" Alvin shoved Simon up the chipettes front door.

With a sigh, Simon nocked on the front door. Eleanor answered a few seconds later.

"Oh, hi Simon! What are you doing here?"

"I um… just stopped by to uh… say hi. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, I don't mind-"

"Great, let's go inside then!" Simon quickly pushed Eleanor into the house. "Where are Jeanette, Brittany, and Miss Miller?"

"Jeanette and Brittany are upstairs, and Miss Miller just stepped out. Why?" The blond chipette asked with a confused face.

'_Simon sure is acting strange…'_

**_page brake_**

Alvin looked around for a few seconds to make sure that the chipettes were distracted. When he was sure they were well inside the house he stepped out of the bush he was previously hiding in.

"Time to cut you up."

Alvin picked up one of the branches holding up the rose buds, but instantly regretted it. He looked at the cut on his finger while blood slowly started to drip out.

'_Maybe I should have worn gloves.' _Alvin thought annoyed. _'Never mind that. I have to cut theses roses.' _Alvin picked up the cutters and started to cut some of the roses off the bush. _'I'm going to need some Band-Aids when I get home.'_

**_page brake_**

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've call you all up here." Simon started awkwardly.

"Yes, we are. So… um… what's going on. You seem nervous." Brittany observed.

"What! Me no. I just thought I'd say hi and-"

"Why do I have a feeling Alvin is raiding my underwear drawer?" Brittany looked Simon in the eye. Jeanette and Eleanor sighed.

"Okay. First of all, do you really think I'd help Alvin with something like that? Two, you're… um… in my space bubble." Simon said nudging Brittany off of him.

"Simon, not that I don't mind talking to you, but why'd you call us to this random meeting?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh… to um… wish you a happy birthday! Okay, gotta go. Goodbye!" With that, Simon ran out of the door.

'_Ugg… stalling for five minutes is too uncomfortable. I hope you got your roses Alvin.'_

**_page brake_**

Theodore was almost finished writing out everything on the soccer ball.

'_Funny personality. Beautiful Smile . Charming. Pretty. Best Cook Ever. Life is Better with you Around. Best Friend. Sweet. One in 7 Billion. World's Best Soccer Player! Happy Birthday.' _

Theodore smiled looking over the words on the soccer ball again. He couldn't wait to give this to Eleanor. She was going to love it.

"What do you think, Lilly?"

She braked in response sticking her tongue out and wagging her tail.

"Yeah, I like it too!"

Theodore was about to go and get a ribbon to put on top of the soccer ball when Alvin and Simon ran through the bedroom door out of breath.

"Woah… what happened to you two? And, what happened to your fingers, Alvin?" Theodore questioned looking at the two suspiciously.

"We ran."

"From the girl's house."

"And then some stupid dog started to chase us!"

"Um… why were you at the girl's house?"

"Because one of us is a juvenile who cuts roses from other people's property." Simon seethed looking at Alvin with a death glare.

"Why didn't you just buy the roses?" Theodore asked rolling his eyes.

"The stores were sold out, and I really don't have that much money…" Alvin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh Alvin…"

"Hey- oh! Is that your soccer ball message?" Alvin asked changing the subject.

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Theodore picked up the ball to show his brothers. Alvin looked at the soccer ball funny for a few seconds. "Is something wrong with it?" Theodore frowned.

"I hope you don't expect her to play with it…" Alvin started.

"Oh, don't worry! I put some kind of stuff on it so the sharpie won't rub off. Dave and I found it at office depot." Theodore's smiled returned for a brief second.

"Um… Theodore, that looks like a size 3 soccer ball."

"It is! I didn't want to get anything too big. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Theodore, Eleanor's a pro soccer player. She needs a size five soccer ball in order to use it on the field."

"WHAT! You mean I have to start all over?!" Theodore shirked.

"Don't panic! I'm sure you can just add more air into it Theo." Simon suggested.

"You two know nothing about sports. A. You can't just blow up a soccer ball when it's already full of air. It would burst. I thought someone of your intellect would know that." Alvin rolled his eyes. "How about this. I'll give you one of my old soccer balls, and then you could polish it and just re-write everything."

Theodore looked reluctant, but nodded anyways. "Okay. I just wish it was new."

"Don't worry. When you're all done with it, it'll look just like new!" Alvin said optimistically. He walked over to where he kept all his sport equipment pulling out one of his newer soccer balls for Theodore to use.

"Thanks, Alvin."

"No problem! Now, I'm going to go and wrap these in cellophane." Alvin said picking up the roses. "OW!"

"You might wanna cut off the stickers." Simon laughed.

"Shut up." Alvin grumbled as walked out of the room.

"I'm glad I'm done with my gift. Now I can just relax." Simon said sitting down on his bed. "Hey, Theodore, do you see the book?" Simon asked noticing it missing from where he put it.

"What? Oh yeah. I put it by the desk so you wouldn't forget it. It's over by my plate… oh…"

Simon and Theodore looked over by the desk in shock. There, on the desk, was Lilly with the book in her mouth.

"Theodore!" Simon yelled running over to get the book. "Drop it! Bad doggie! Bad dog! Lilly, this isn't funny. Drop the book!" Simon yanked at the book a few times before Lilly dropped it. "Gross."

"Sorry…"

"Next time, think about where you leave your lunch." Simon mumbled.

"Is it still… uh.. salvageable?" Theodore asked nervously.

"It's an old book Theodore. I might be able to fix it, but I'll need some duct tape." Simon walked out of the room.

"It was an accident! Simon! Wait! Are you mad at me?" Theodore called desperately.

"We are no longer at speaking terms for the moment Theodore."

Theodore bit his lip. He didn't mean for Lilly to eat the book. Why wasn't he thinking? Leaving you lunch by a book on a desk. He felt so stupid. But… how was he supposed to know Lilly really liked sandwich crumbs. And where was he supposed to put the plate. Dave got mad when they put their food on the floor. Besides, he had to work on the soccer ball. This wasn't really his fault… right?

**_page brake_**

Downstairs, Simon walked into the kitchen looking for the duct tape. He looked the book in discuss. It looked awful! The pages were falling apart and the cover was covered in dog spit. Repulsive! Simon found the duct tape in a draw and began cutting strips of it to fix the book.

"Did that thing get mauled by a bear?" Alvin joked trying to get the cellophane wrap from sticking to itself.

"What, like your hands?" Simon replied bitterly.

"Cute. But, really, what happened?"

"It got Lillyed." Simon said not really paying attention to Alvin.

"You look like you're trying to revive a person… I think it's off to book he-"

"Do not say that! I can fix it! I will make this work! I have what… 30 minutes- ack! Shut up I'm working!" Simon yelled spazing slightly.

"Dude… take a chill pill." Alvin said stepping away from Simon.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

**_page brake_**

Theodore was so glad Alvin's soccer ball had only been used in one game. There wasn't that much dirt on it and it came off fairly easily. Now all he had to do was copy everything, put a ribbon on it, and he could go off to Eleanor's house. Yeepie!

**_page brake_**

"You know what? 5:36pm. I'm calling that book dead." Alvin mumbled tying a ribbon to complete the bouquet.

"Hush. I think it's almost fixed."

"You better go and wrap it." Alvin laughed.

"I. Hate. Dogs."

**_page brake_**

_Current time at the restaurant_

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for." Eleanor said.

"Yeah. I agree. You guys gifts were so awesome!" Jeanette said still on a high from receiving the book.

"Oh it wasn't that much trouble." Alvin said grinning. They had pulled it off. He still had no idea how, but he pulled it off.

"Yes it was. They were last minute-" Theodore started but was quickly cut off the Alvin and Simon death glares.

"Last minute gifts huh…" Brittany said narrowing her eyes.

"Theodore…" Alvin and Simon said in unison glaring at their little brother.

"I hope you guys are like cats and have nine lives…" Brittany seethed.

"Yes dear." The boys said looking at each other gulping.

**_page brake_**

**The end! I hope you guys liked it! I know I had fun writing it. Some scenes may seem awkward, but that's only because I didn't really know how to word them. Like when Simon was "distracting the chipettes" I saw that as being random gaps and awkward pauses, but yeah.**

**And yes, I did just steal a scene from Drake and Josh… but I had too! :P It was funny… or in my mind it was. So I'm going to shut up now… and yeah!**

**So I hope you liked my birthday story! Review! :D **


End file.
